worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
One Night Stand (2009)
}}= | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #000080; color: #FF7F00; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Details |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Promotion | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center |World Wrestling Entertainment |- |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Brands | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center |Raw Smackdown ECW |- |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Date | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center |30 August, 2009 |- |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Venue | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center | |- |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | City | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center | |- |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Theme song(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center | ( ) |- |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Tagline(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 50%;" align=center |''"The Showcase of the Immortals"'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #000080; color: #FF7F00; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } }= style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%;" |style="width: 50%; valign=top"|'← Previous' First |style="width: 50%; valign=top"|'Next →' SummerSlam (2009) |} One Night Stand (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which ttok place on 30 August, 2009 at the in . The theme music for the event was " " by the . Background The main rivalry from Smackdown heading into One Night Stand was a Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship between Edge, Big Show, Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Batista and Vladimir Kozlov. On Smackdown 1.1, after Edge and Big Show defeated Triple H and Jeff Hardy, Vladimir Kozlov attacked Hardy and Triple H until he they were saved by Batista. This started a brawl between the 6 men which was stopped by Smackdown General Manager Eric Bischoff who announced that all 6 men would compete in a Elimination Chamber for the WWE Championship. On Smackdown 1.1, after being defeating by the team of Shad Gaspard and JTG, known as Cryme Tyme, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch challanged Shad and JTG to a match for the World Tag Team Championship. Another Smackdown-based match heading into the event was Rey Mysterio taking on Montel Vontavious Porter. On Smackdown 1.2, Mysterio was the guest on the debuting "The Elijah Experiance". After been made fun of by Burke, MVP attcked Mysterio from behind, thus Mysterio challenging him to a match. The main rivalry from the Raw brand is between The Undertaker and Randy Orton who competed to become the first World Heavyweight Champion. During the main event match on the first episoide of Raw, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, part of Orton's stable The Legacy, attcked the Undertaker with two steel chairs and targeted his right knee. Security broke up the fight and, the next week, Raw General Manager Matt Striker announced that Orton and the Undertaker would face eachother with the winner to be crowned the first-ever World Heavyweight Champion. On Raw 1.1, Raw General Manager Matt Striker announced an eight-man single-elimination tournament to determine the number-one contender to the Intercontinental Championship. The first round saw Evan Bourne, Christian, Kane and Umaga defeated Paul Burchill, Mike Knox, R-Truth and Matt Hardy in singles matches, respectively. In the second round, Umaga defeated Bourne and Christan defeated Kane, resulting in Umaga and Christian both qualifying for the finals at One Night Stand. Matches Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations ECW Championship Scramble Interim Champions Intercontinental Championship Tournament Category:2009 Pay-Per-Views